


Little Pup

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jax loves his daughter, Kayla isn't impressed, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax discovers that he's a father.





	Little Pup

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros and their parents belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Jax Vizsla couldn’t help but stare at the little baby in his arms, absolutely mesmerized by the girl. He actually had baby girl of his own, she had Ella’s bright red skin and her nose, but her blue hair was a bit more darker and Ella mentioned her eyes were the same shade of brown as his own.

“Listen, she’s not a bad kid.” Ella said as she sat down on the couch beside him. “It’s just.....”.

“You never wanted to be a mother?” Jax asked as he looked up at her and leaned back a bit, adjusting their daughter so that she was laying against his chest, he’d had plenty of practice with Parja and Kayla’s boys. Ella looked away without a word. “That’s not judgement. I know a couple women like that, it’s just not in their nature, but you did a great job with Talia so far.”.

“I tried, now it’s your turn.” Ella remarked as she reached over and gently brushed a finger against Talia’s cheek. “Feel free if you want to change her name too.”.

“I like it.” Jax muttered as he smiled at his little girl. “Talia Vizsla, it fits her. I’ve always kinda liked the name.”.

Ella hummed at that as she met Jax’s good eye with her own violet eyes. “You seriously don’t mind taking her?” Ella asked kindly, which caused Jax to sigh.

“Nah, she’s my little girl.” Jax assured her as he gave a small smile, thinking of Kayla and the boys. “I got a nephew who’s about a year and half or so. He’s going to love having a playmate around his own age.”.

“Sounds like she’ll be having quite a bit of fun then.”.

* * *

 

Rav sighed as she followed Kayla into the house, and let Talan lean against her since the kid was exhausted.

“Stop laughing! This isn’t funny, Rhys!” Jax’s voice drifted from the living room area. “You know how badly this could turn out!”.

The two women exchanged looks before they went to find their idiots.

“Is that a baby?” Talan asked as they walked into the room to find Jax seated on the couch and staring at the floor while Rhys held a baby in his arms and grinning at Jax while Dag was sitting on the floor, watching everything curiously. “Jax, where did you get a baby?”.

“Zip it.” Jax said as he cast a glare at the younger who stared at him for a second, then looked at the baby then back at Jax with a smirk. “Not a single word.”.

“And here I thought it was no-strings attached!” Talan declared gleefully as he walked over to pick his baby brother up. “I’m pretty sure a baby counts as a string!”.

“Would it kill ya to keep yer trap shut?” Jax asked, slipping back into his more gruffer Concordian accent, as he glared at Talan who gave a morbid nod.

“I mean, I know Ella’s a Zeltron and.....”.

“What is he talking about?” Kayla asked as she snapped out of her gaze and narrowed her bright blue eyes at Jax, who squirmed in his seat.

“Nothing that’s important now.”Jax assured her while Rav joined the older couple and looked at the girl, who was sleeping peacefully. She, as far as Rav could tell, was part-Zeltron but her hair was far darker than most Zeltrons.

“Remember Ella Torvi?” Talan chirps as he grinned at his mother.

“Which part of: Stay away from her wasn’t clear enough for you?” Kayla asked icily as she looked Jax irritably.

“It was a one time thing! We were both drunk!” Jax snapped back as he glared at his sister in return. “And don’t act like you and Rhys did something similar!”.

“That was different and you know it.” Kayla looked back at the girl before returning her attention back to Jax. “How old is your daughter?”.

“Six months as of three days ago.”.

“Where was Myles?” Rhys asked as he looked at Jax curiously. “If you place her age up with how long Zeltron women are usually pregnant, then I know you two were working a job on Nar Shadda when you got drunk.”.

“Minerva.”.

“Typical.” Kayla snipped as she kept her gaze on Jax before she sighed. “What are you going to do?”.

“I don’t know.” Jax muttered as he looked towards the at the floor and shook his head before looking up at Kayla. “Have you and Rhys been thinking about having another kid?”.

“Jax Cassius Vizsla, you are severely testing my patience right now.” Kayla said as she walked over to swat the back on Jax’s head, which caused him to start a bit and look up at her. “You agreed to take her, didn’t you?” A nod. “You love your daughter, right?”.

“More than anything.” Jax admitted as a hand went up to lightly brush across the eyepatch he wore. “But do you have any idea what could happen to her if she stays with me?”.

Kayla’s look softened. “Jax, you can’t let him still have control over you like that.” Kayla gently ruffled his hair. “Talia is your responsibility, ahead of everything else.”.

“Look at how you are with Parja and the boys.” Rav added as she walked over and sat beside her boyfriend, taking her hand in his. “We both know you want to be a father.”.

Jax just fell silent and looked towards the ground, which set an uneasy silence through the room.

Kayla sighed as she exchanged a look with her husband, they had both assumed Jax had grown out of this by the time he was seventeen. She was both impressed and a bit pissed that he had been putting on an act like that.

The silence in the room was quickly shattered by her niece’s fussing. “Shh, it’s okay.” Rhys mumbled as he his attention instantly shifted to the girl while Jax snapped out of his brooding and quickly stood to hurry over to Rhys and retrieve his daughter, which caused the girl to stop fussing.

“She has it too.” Jax mumbled as he looked towards Kayla, who frowned slightly honestly sounding like he was going to cry. “She inherited it from me.”.

As annoyed as Kayla was, she understood why he was trying to give his daughter up. She knew how much he hated his abilities, and the fears that came from the abilities. “Tor can have her over my dead body.” Rav said heatedly as she stood and walked over to Jax and shook her head. “She’s our child. I’m not about to let that monster have her.”.

“Besides, you’ll have us to help too.” Rhys added with a mischevious grin. “And Kayla’s been waiting for a niece or nephew to spoil.”.

“I have not.” Kayla argued.

“Have to!” Rhys said in unison with Talan and a chirp from Dagorlad.

“But...” Jax began to say which caused Rav to roll her eyes and cover his mouth with her hand.

“We’ll figure this out, but I’m not leaving you and Myles alone again.” Rav told him with a small smile. “Understood?”.

Jax nod once.

“And we’ll going to talk about your paranoia later, with Cedric and Sarna. As well as that one-night stand.” Kayla added as retrieved Dag from Talan. “This is getting old fast, Jax. And it isn’t healthy.”.

“I....”.

“Nope. Unless it’s something nice and not destructive, no more words from you.” Rhys says wisely as he turned his attention to Talan, who let out a yawn. “Off to bed with you.”.

“Yeah, yeah.” Talan muttered as he went to leave the room.

“Sleep well, Tal’ika.” Jax chimed which caused Talan to pause and look at him before bolting out of the room.

“Don’t you dare.” Rhys warned the younger man who smiled slightly in return.

Jax ignored his words as he looked towards Kayla then at Rhys. “If....something happens to me, will you two look after Talia?”.

“Do you really need to ask?” Kayla respond as she walked over to lean against her adopted brother and smile as she noticed Talia’s eyes. “Why isn’t she named after me?”

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
